meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Without a Pitch
On a dark night, Tinky happily drives his car when he suddenly spots a figure underneath a streetlight. Nuthead casually puts out his thumb to catch a ride. Being kind, Tinky stops and picks Nuthead up. Once inside, Nuthead pulls out some cheese from his dufflebag. (So from his? He have that kind? Idk what he does XD) The cheese gives off a horrid odor, forcing Tinky to roll down his window and stick his head out for fresh air. As he sighs in relief, the window begins rolling back up. Nuthead, who is now flipped out, presses the switch to raise the window, laughing manically. Tinky screams as the window closes on and decapitates him. The scene then shifts back to Tinky in his car, his "death" having been a vision inside his head. He shivers at the thought of his gruesome death and drives on past Nuthead. A few seconds later, however, Tinky runs over a nail and has to stop. As he stares at his flat tire, it begins to rain heavily. Tinky starts to use his lug wrench to change his tire, when he looks up. Lightning lights up the sky, revealing Nuthead's figure proceeding towards him. Tinky begins to panic and tries to speed up his work. Nuthead catches up next to him, however, causing Tinky to drop his lug wrench shreiking in sheer terror. He reaches out to grab it, but Evil Nuthead picks it up and stabs him in the eye with it. Nuthead then twirls the lug wrench around, and pulls out his eye. To finish him off, he smacks him in the head, crushing his skull. Evil Nuthead then drives off in Tinky's car with Tinky's carcass acting as a tire. It turns out this, too, is just a vision Tinky made up in his frightened mind. He was zoned out and waving his hands away to defend himself, but, Nuthead has already fixed his tire. Gracious that his car was fixed, a nervous Tinky gives Nuthead a ride. After buckling in, Nuthead pulls out a straight razor from his dufflebag. He then proceeds to smash Tinky's head through his windshield. Evil Nuthead then lets go of the wiper blade, which he has tied his razor to, slicing Tinky's face off in several pieces as it moves back and forth. However, this is also another convoluted vision from Tinky's imagination. Tinky is squealing as this vision goes through his head, taking his eyes off the road. Nuthead tries to slap some sense into him to no avail as the car plows into a utility pole, forcing Nuthead through the windshield of the car. (Nuthead is now Nutheaded, and yes, it is the way i type...) Tinky is still in his car thanks to the many seatbelts he put on earlier, however he is badly injured and cut from broken pieces of the windshield. Nuthead, seeing Tinky is more hurt than himself, (Rlly, don't, hurt yourself, ok?) pulls out his straight razor to cut the seatbelts away from him. Tinky, however, whose overactive imagination has gotten the better of him, gasping as he sees the razor and grabs a nearby shard of glass. As Nuthead starts cutting one of the seatbelt straps, Tinky jabs the glass into Nuthead's eye. Nuthead yells in pain, seeing in one eye, his spider-like sight and one eye, Tinky and flees from the scene, where he is run over by Berty, who is driving a semi-truck. Berty, noticing he's hit something, slows his semi-truck down and comes to a screeching halt behind Tinky's car. He barely hits his bumper, bumping his car forward a few inches. Inside his vehicle, Tinky sighs in relief, having survived the ordeal. Suddenly his airbag deploys, splattering his body. Moral: "The road to heck is paved with good intentions" (I was very editing the moral, very because it said the H word so i changed it to heck however, pretty sure it is very mild still...) Category:Blog posts